perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons Cache Locations
Weapons cache (hidden weapons) 1.1 dataDyne -Defection: Laptop Gun: The hacker will open a locked door by the elevators. (Perfect Agent only) x2 Falcon2 (silencer): Dropped by the Shockguard three floors down from the roof. 1.2 dataDyne Research -Investigation: x2 CMP150: Make it to the weapons cache near downstairs maintenance bots without being seen. Proximity Mine: On perimeter of isotope room. 1.3 dataDyne Central -Extraction: DY-357 Magnum: Take down the first five guards without being seen. Grenade & Dragon: make it to the elevator without being detected. Kill the first guard after taking the elevator up. Use the Key Card he drops to access Cassandra's office. Make a hole in the right corner of the room to find the Dragon. 2 Carrington Villa -Hostage one: Devastator: Destroy crates on helipad near the villa. x2 CMP150: Kill the first sniper in under 38 seconds. Sniper Rifle: In bathroom next to bedroom. (Perfect Agent only) 3.1 Chicago -Stealth: BombSpy: Use barrels to explode dumpster near G5 building. x2 Falcon2 (scope): In Pond Punk bar. 3.2 G5 Building -Reconnaissance: Crossbow: Disarm cloaked guard in first room. N-Bomb: If you blew up the top fire escape in 3.1, it will be near the exit upstairs. (Special and Perfect Agent only) 4.1 Area 51 -Infiltration: x2 MagSec4: Kill red guard near comms rider. He'll drop the other MagSec 4. 4.2 Area 51 -Rescue: Phoenix: In secret room above hangar. Only accesible if you let the man near the interceptor inside the main gate alive. x2 Falcon2 (silenced): Explosive barrel lodged in a stack of crates to the right of first hall. 4.3 Area 51 -Escape: Remote Mines: Get Elvis to safety in under 36 seconds. x2 Falcon2 (scope): Behind you in the glass lab at start. 5.1 Air Base -Espionage: x2 DY-357 Magnum: Punch out the NSA agent near the elevator to the AF1 hangar. Proximity Mines: Near beginning of level, past the tunnel on a snowy ledge. 5.2 Air Force One -Anti-Terrorism: x2 Cyclone: Punch the two Secret Service agents in the room straight ahead after the start. Their Key Cards each open a closet containing a Cyclone. 5.3 Crash Site -Confrontation: Proximity Mine: Visit Elvis at his UFO. x2 DY-357 LX: Disarm Trent as he runs by you after rescuing the President. 6.1 Pelagic II -Exploration: x2 Falcon2 (silenced): Do not trigger an alarm. Make it to the guard four doors from the start. Kill him and he'll drop the Double Falcon. 6.2 Deep Sea -Nullify Threat: Proximity Mines: Just past the tunnel after the large cavern (near beginning), kill the guard to the left. He'll cough up the mines if you(or Elvis) killed everyone before him without you taking any damage. 7 Carrington Institute -Defense: Devastator: Save a single hostage in the information center. 8 Attack Ship -Covert Assault: x2 Mauler: Kill the Skedar in the center of the bridge. Slayer: Go all the way ahead of you when you reach the main floor with Elvis (after taking the blue elevator) 9 Skedar Ruins -Battle Shrine: x2 Phoenix: Destroy two unmarked temple targets with the Devastator. The Phoenix will appear on the ledge before the canyon. 10 Mr. Blonde's Revenge: x2 CMP150: Kill Cassandra's bodyguards near the lab elevator. 11 Maian SOS: x2 DY-357 LX: Kill guard in left containment room. (you will only get one shot) Psychosis Gun: On lab table at start. Psychosis ammo: -Two shots dropped by technicians next to the alien you must destroy. -Another dropped by a technician in the computer lab with the drone gun.